My life as a Lyphilian
by Pkmn Trainer Jean
Summary: The story about my experience on the Iron and Coal server when it was alive. It is not canon in any way to the Iron and Coal series, it is based on it, but nothing should be taken as official.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The everyday life**

I woke up this morning the same way I did every morning. As the sun slowly rose at the dawn, light slowly came crawling into my room. It chased whatever was left of the night, and along with it, the depth of my sleep, up until the light started to invade my face. I let out a slight groan, and tried turning the other way, whispering a very quiet "later". However, I was greeted by a voice. "Pika! Pikapi!" I knew right then that Pikachu didn't want me to stay asleep, she wanted me to get up, probably because she wanted me to take her on a walk. That Pikachu was a gift from my father when we lived in Lilac city, a magnificient city with a close contact with nature. My father used to be a refree for the Lilac City gym, but due to more and more of them quitting for more paying jobs, my father eventually had no choice but to start traveling between cities to keep his. His pay however got up due to the extra work he was putting and my parents eventually were able to afford an actual house instead of Lilac's tiny apartments. I moved with my mother to New Arden, a small town that was very peaceful. I think it may have been because my parents thought that by moving closer to Professor Dom's lab it would give me a higher chance of getting my first pokémon. I think personally that it pretty much gave the complete opposite effect, as it honestly seemed like Professor Dom hated me. I don't know, but when he greeted me with "Looking at how his Pikachu seems to be, he probably wouldn't last a week as a trainer" when we moved in, ther might have been a small clue that he hated my guts. There might have been a few other things that made his opinion about me worse, but I think it should be for later, before I start rambling my whole life and forget about Pikachu.

I got up from bed and quickly changed into my usual clothes: black shoes, a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a leather jacket above. I think that most people thought I always wore the same clothes, but I actually just had only that kind of clothes, just multiple times, since I didn't wear anything else other than the occasional suit, which annoyed my mother quite a bit. Pikachu then ran and jumped on to my desk, pointing me a note. It was written by my mom.

_ Jean,_

_ I will be gone to Aphmau's mom's house to drink some coffee probably when you will wake up. I know that today will probably be a very busy day for you, but whenever you have the time to do it, could you perhaps go to Crossroads Corner's pokémart to buy me some Moo Moo Milk? We are starting to be short on it._

_Love,_

_ Mom_

Well, I needed to take Pikachu on a walk anyway, I could always do both at the same time. "Pikachu" I started, "Come, we're going on a walk to Crossroads Corner." She happily jumped next to me. Her walks to Crossroads Corner were her favorites, as I usually let her fight a few Pidgeys on our way. I don't know why, but she always loved to mercilessly murder those Pidgeys, which I didn't mind as I could sell their feathers to that crazy cosplaying lady in Crossroads Corner. I think that she loved my Pikachu doing that so much that she started to wear a Pikachu costume just to encourage her to do it more often. As I was going to walk outside to Route 1, a boy about my age came in my direction.

"Hi! It's unusual to have a visitor coming in this area. What's your name?" I asked.

"Hi! I'm Sean. I came here to get my first pokémon and my trainer's license so I can start collecting badges!" He happily replied.

Oh, right. It was today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The first Step**

Today was the day I was supposed to try yet again to get my starter pokemon. Yet again, you might be asking? Yeah, I'm currently 18 and have tried for a few times before, each attempt being unsuccessful. I could've applied whe nI was 10 years old, but my parents didn't want me to go out of the house too early; they wanted me to have more experience, more knowledge and more maturity before I would get my trainer's license. They decided I would be ready after my 14th birthday. I then proceeded to show Professor Dom that I wasn't: I decided to pull a prank in the lab with Pikachu. We originally only wanted to mess with the fossil resurrector's settings, but Pikachu ended up being a little too excited and fried the fossil machine. Dom was so pissed off after seeing this that he decided to delay my start by a year. The year after, I overslept and Hugo, Garrison, two of my neighbors who were long due to get their first pokemon, picked their pokemon along with an outsider. I was disappointed at first, but then accepted and was happy for my 2 neighbors, probably the two youngsters the village respected the most, even though there were only five of us to pick from. Aphmau was always seen as the big entertainer between the five of us, and Satiel was as close to Aphmau as Garrison was to Hugo. I was always seen as the last man, but it didn't really matter, because they still respected me in some way. The year after, Aphmau, Satiel and I were gone playing in the woods when Dom gave that year's starter batch to kids from Crossroads Corner. We seriously felt bad, even more so after saying that Dom was hoping we'd show up. I thnk he figured out by then that the best way to have some peace would be to send us away. The time after, I was gone buying groceries for Mom while training Pikachu against Pidgeys for some pocket money. That time, Aphmau, Satiel, along with some silly green kid got them. And here it was, today, about to happen again, if it wasn't for this guy.

"Want me to show you where the lab is?" I asked the visitor. "Sure" he simply replied. "Thanks by the way. If it weren't for you, I would've probably forgotten it was today and wouldn't have obtained my starter again." I told him. "What do you mean again? You forgot to get your starter before?" he asked. "Well, this is the 5th time I'm trying to get my starter." I started explaining. "And you're expecting to be a champion?" he cut me.

That had never crossed my mind. How could I ever hope become the champion if I can't even remember what the day to get my first pokemon was, or if I'm completely disorganised, or if I can't stay out of trouble. "So, where are you from?" I asked him. "I'm from the Tawny Archipelago" he said. "Ah, yeah. Very nice place. My father took me there a few times while he was working there. I especially loved the cocktails." I told him. We entered Professor Dom's lab. He was busy with another kid. The lab assistant came to us and asked if we could find an apricorn for her research. Luckily, I kept harvesting Apricorns daily for the day I'd leave, knowing that there are people who take them in exchange for pokeballs. I gave her one, and she told Dom that we were ready to get our pokémon.

"So, you're finally here. Please Jean, give me one reason I should give you a pokémon. As for you, outsider, could you get me my parcel that's waiting in the Crossroads Corner pokémart?" He told us. "Do you really want to deal with Pikachu and I for another year?" I told him. "I mean, I know he's dying to come back here and check the trading machine. Who knows, he might even set it up the same way we did with the fossil machine." He sighed and looked at me. It was obvious that just my sight was annoying him. "Fine, you're getting a Pokémon this year. As for you," he turned to Sean, "Why aren't you moving?" He showed a weird looking package. "The pokémart clerk gave it to me as soon as he learned that I was going to New Arden. Here it is." he told him. "Good" he said. "Now you get the first choice." "I'll take Squirtle!" he said excitedly. He seemed to want a Squirtle very badly, maybe due to his history with water types since he lived in Tawny. At least, I saw how it could be practical. The ohter kid picked Bulbasaur, probably to have an advantage over the other. Dom and the kid who received Bulbasaur were looking at me, laughing. I'm guessing Dom had already taken the time to talk behind my back. I was stuck with Charmander, which cool: it was the one I wanted to pick anyway. He gave a Pokédex to Sean and the obnoxious kid, and then he looked at me and said "Sorry, that was my last one." I walked out and Pikachu was waiting for me. I sent out Charmander and they both examined eachother. They then greeted eachother happily and looked at me. It didn't matter to me if it seemed like everything was against me, I had finally done the first step.


End file.
